How to Train Your Dragon-Keyblade Legacy
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: for generations...Vikings and Dragons have been at war unaware that they are apart of something much bigger. Hiccup and his twin sister continue on their Mother's legacy as they strive to find a way for there to be peace between Vikings and Dragons only to find out that a war of their own was coming. Hiccup x Astrid, Sora x Kairi, Riku X Namine, Terra X Aqua, Roxas X Xion.
1. Prolouge

A magnificent white city in white with dragons and people living in peace. Many Windmills spin in the flow of the the water showed more aquatic dragons as the story zoomed in onto the top of the city. Inside the castle were to teenagers playing chess. A boy with white hair and tan skin and another with black hair and light skin.

"Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?" asked the teen with White hair. "Huh" asked his friend.

"Of course i have" said The boy as he moved a peice and took out one of his pawns. "

"Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light." siad the white haired teen as he took out a silver piece.

"Yeah, the Master's favorite Story." said the teen with black hair.

"I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear." said the white haired teen.

"Who' knows, i dont know who would initiate a war" said the boy with black hair as they continued their game.

"So...you know the Lost Masters?" asked The whtie haired teen.

"Who" asked the black haired teen.

There the ones who started the Keyblade War," said the white haired teen.

"Never heard of did you hear that " said The black haired teen as he moved another chess peice. "Or, the war is for them."

"Im not following you?" said the black haired teen as he moved his piece off the board.

"You can drop the facade" said The white haired teen.

"Facade?" asked the black haired teen.

"On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this." said the white haired teen.

"If you say so" said the black haired boy.

The white haired boy looked at a weapon mounted a has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye.

"The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it's already been written" said the boy looking at the weapon.

"Really, i'm not so sure about that," said The black haired boy moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail. After all, your forgetting about the The Dragon's Gaze" said the teen pointing to another keyblade above them. THis one was similar to the grey one only it was pitch black iy had a head of a Night Fury etched on it instead of a goat. . A Deep Green Catlike eye was near the teeth which was a Night Fury's wing. The token was The Strike class symbol with another green eye. "The Dragon's Gaze with the power to command the Dragons to it's will swore to protect the balance. You might be surprised." said the boy looking at his friend with his brown eyes.

The white haired boy looked at him with his silver eyes. "Oh i hope so"

The chess pieces showed a gold one with a goat head and two silver pieces. One with the crown and another with the Night Fury.

**-/Scene change/-**

Light snoring can be heard as two children about age 4 were sound asleep in their bed. The boy had auburn-brown hair and freckles on his face and the girl had dark auburn hair and pale skin. Both of them holding their stuff dragons when footsteps came up to their room. A feminine voice spoke, "Hiccup...Kairi Wake up"

"Mama?" asked Hiccup as he sat up from the bed looking at her mother. Valka was seen wearing a sleeveless green shirt over her tunic, and a fur one over that as well. Her belt was also different and brown armbands that covered her forearms.

"Is there a Dragon Raid?" asked Kairi also rubbing her eyes. Blue eyes meet green eyes.

"No my little light." said Valka as she picked up her sleepy children and she carried them as she exited the chief's house. Stoick was nowhere to be found as she said a bit annoyed."i wish that man would just give up on trying to find the Dragon's Nest. but he never listens"

Valka walked onward towards the forest. It was a cloudy night which is why Valka thought it would be a perfect night to tell the children of her legacy.

Hiccup was still half asleep as Kairi was wide awake as their mother came to a halt at a high cliff far away from Berk looking out to sea. "Mama why are we out here?" asked Hiccup looking at his mother.

"Well, it's because i have something i want to share with you two but first i will tell you a story that my father told me when i was little." said Valka as she sat down on the log holding her children. Both of them looked at her as she begin. ""Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness."

"I love that story mama" said Kairi.

"Yes my little light. My story is connected to my family's legacy. "Said Valka as she set down her children. Both of them wide awake looking at their mother as Valka opened her palm and with a flash did a weapon like no other appear. It was made of two crossing keyshape blades with the blades golden and the hilt silver. parts of the weapon glowed blue and a silver blade connected to it. Connected to the chain was a keychain token with a blue star with two more golden key shaped blades crossed over it. "Mama whats that?" asked Kairi looking at the blade as it's glow made a light. Even Hiccup was taken back at the weapon in his mothers hand.

"This is called the Elder Blade. This weapon guards a great power called the Lightstar. A special star that holds a power that rivals the power of Kingdom Hearts." said Valka.

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Hiccup looking at his mother. ".The Heart of everything that lives. The ultimate source of light. Long ago it gave it's light to the world but however Kingdom Hearts was guarded by the Elder Blades Twin brother. The χ-blade. Warriors forged their own weapons called Keyblades and fought each other for the ownership of the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts and the aftermath of the Keyblade War was Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness and the χ-blade was shattered." Valka said.

"That sounded bad Mama" said Kairi.

"Yes. it was horrible but then when all hope was lost. The Lightstar came from the darkness and bestowed a survivor of the Keyblade War the Elder Blade. The Lightstar also bestowed seven baby girls with hearts full of light from the light shards of the χ-blade to fight back the darkness and they used that light to rebuild the world after the horrible war." said Valka.

the clouds parted to reveal a bright blue star that was slightly larger than any other star. The star gave light as it was on Valka and the two children. Small particles of light came down from the Lightstar as Valka caught one in her hand. she held it out to the children so they can see it. "This is called Lux. a particle of light and many people collected it during and after the keyblade war in order to appease Kingdom Hearts thinking Lux came from Kingdom Hearts but they were wrong. Lux actually came from the Lightstar as it was the original Lux."

"Really?" asked Hiccup looking at his mother with bright green eyes,

"Yes, the survivor was my great,great,great,great,great,great great, grandfather. Zara the Brave. The gods gave him the task of guarding the Lightstar and to keep it's existence a secret should anyone come seeking it's light fearing another Keyblade War could happened. So by generation upon generation. The Elder Blade was passed down in our family and i have wielded the Elder Blade ever since my parents death." said Valka as she held the legendary weapon before she got on her knees in front of Hiccup. "And now...It is yours Hiccup" she said as she offered the weapon to Hiccup. He was taken back as he looked at his mother. "One day i won't be here Hiccup and i need you to carry on in my place to guard the Lightstar."

Hiccup nodded as he reached his hands towards the Elder Blade and carefully took it from his mother. He held one hand the hilt and the other on the golden blade. A blue glow cam over him as the weapon became bonded to him. He looked at his mother and he smiled at her and she returned it. Kairi touched the Elder Blade as a glow came over her much like hiccup exept her aura was more golden than her brothers. Valka smiled as she thought. _/Kairi is one the seven hearts. Yen Sid and Virgo were right and she has the power to wield a keyblade./_

"Now Hiccup..Kairi. Today we begin your training" said Valka.

"Training? Training for what Mama?" asked Hiccup still holding the Elder Blade.

"No longer will you learn the ways of the Vikings but the ways of the Keyblade." said Valka as she opened her palm to summon her own Keyblade called Ultima Weapon(KH1).

"Yes Mama" said the haddock twins as they look back towards the Lightstar still above them.

**(How to Train your Dragon. Keyblade Legacy)**

**This is an Au where the world was never split into smaller worlds. Just divided. Don't worry. Sora and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts characters will appear as well. Valka is a Keyblade Master in this fic as well as a Dragon expert and her dragon wont be Cloudjumper but another dragon. **

**Kairi and Hiccup are siblings. so no flamers and let me know how it is. I just love Kingdom Hearts and Httyd and i always wanted to see a fic where Hiccup has his own Keyblade. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or How To Train Your Dragon. That right goes to their creators. I just own the plot of this fic, The Lightstar and the Elder Blade. I am redoing the fic because i didn't like how i started the last one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bold-Kairi's voice **

_Italics-Hiccups voice._

underline-Thoughts

_"This is Berk. A very charming island. It's found twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to 's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery"_

Somewhere in the archipelago, a village can be seen surrounded by water. All seems peaceful for now...

**"Our village, home sweet home. In a word: sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."**

All of a sudden, on a farm, one of the sheep is taken from above! This alerted the nearby Berkians.

_**"You see, most normal places have mice or mosquitoes. Oh no, not us. Instead, we have..."**_

In one of the houses which belong to the chief., a fifteen year old boy opens his door only to shut it immediately, narrowly avoiding getting blasted by fire from a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Dragons" he whispered then turned to a girl who was the same age as him.

"It's that time already?" The girl with red hair asked him. She was wearing a pink striped shirt, shoulder guards and black spiked skirt.

"Yep. Let's go Kairi!" With that, they both rushed outside, knowing exactly where to go.

_"Most sane people who value living would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."_

The once peaceful atmosphere of Berk has suddenly changed into a complete warzone. Every Viking out there was armed with axes, swords, maces and hammers fighting off dragons to protect their village.

The two teens ran into the battlefield, both dodging the vikings as they carried axes and wooden beams.

_"My name's Hiccup and this is my twin sister Kairi. Amazing names, we know. But, they're not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our oh-so-charming Viking manners wouldn't do that for us already."_

Suddenly in the chaos, Hiccup stumbles, falling over backwards and a male Viking lands on top of him.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" The adult Viking roared before cheerfully greeting "Mornin' kids!" He then left on his path and as Hiccup got up with the help of his sister, they continued on their path when they spotted tiny black creatures forming right near an elder protecting some children. "Heartless!" shouted Hiccup as he summoned his keyblade. The Dragon's Gaze. this keyblade was his alongside the Elder Blade that was passed down to him by his mother.

"Oh no. Elder Rufus!" said Kairi summoning her own keyblade Destiny's Embrace. hers Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token.

The Heartless stop their approach when they sensed their mortal enemy as they looked at Hiccup and Kairi. "Rufus! Get them inside. We got this!" said Hiccup as he slashed a shadow in half. The Heartless now on them.

"Thank you kids!" said Rufus as he escorted the children he was protecting inside the house. "**The heartless are creatures born from the darkness inside the hearts of men. The Heartless hold a great fear for the keyblade and that's why they target keyblade wielders more because our hearts are stronger. "**

_"We took over in protecting Berk from the Heartless after our mother died. As long as there is darkness in every heart except for the seven princesses of heart. The Heartless will never go away."_

Kairi did her corkscrew strike on several shadows before she aimed her keyblade. "Flower Shot!" A white orb shot out out of her keyblade and it destroyed two more Heartless. "Nice shot kai" said Hiccup as he blocked another heartless from attacking him. He kicked the shadow away before he finished it off with his keyblade. The two were back to back checking for anymore.

"I think that's the last of them Hic?" said Kairi looking at her brother.

"Yeah, come on. To the forge and check on Gobber and Adam" said Hiccup dismissing his weapon.

As they ran they passed by many villagers who kept shouting at them to get inside. These villagers were not saying this out of concern for the twins but rather out of concerns for themselves. Hiccup and Kairi were well-known in their village but in a bad way. These two were outcast because their small size and their ability to inadvertently cause destruction most of the time but that is a cover for them to fight Heartless that get into the village. But for now the twins ignored the villagers and continued running until a large man grabbed them, stopping them from running into a line of fire from one of the dragons.

"Hiccup?! Kairi?! What are they doing out aga-?! Why are you two out here?! What have I been telling both of you?! Get inside!" He shouted shoving them off.

_"That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do Kairi and I believe it? Yes, we do."_

Stoick then turned to a nearby soldier and asked "Report."

"The usual: Gronckles, Nadders and Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare." The soldier replied.

"Any Night Furies yet?" Stoick asked.

"Not so far." The soldier replied.

This news brought only a bit of relief to the chief. "Good." was all he said.

Back to the twins, who just arrived at the forge where they were greeted by the one-legged, one armed man. helping him make weapons was a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. His built was similar to Hiccup only he had muscles.

"Ah, you two finally arrived! Nice of both of you to join the party! I thought you have both been carried off by a Nadder!" The man greeted them teasingly. "Yeah what kept you guys" The boy asked with a bit of a wink. "_That's Adam. He's out best friend in the village and we gave adam the power to wield a keyblade of his own. He help us out every now and then with the Heartless with his trusty Wyvernblaster. A weapon he created himself and his signature weapon. Adam is a more like a Bomb expert and he makes bombs and other explosives. We train underneath our master, Master Virgo with two others who are out taking care of Heartless since we are needed here."_

"Come on! You can't get rid of us that easily." Kairi replied as her brother threw of his vest and grabbed their aprons.

"Kairi's right. We're waaaay too muscular for them to handle. They would have no idea what to do with all...this." Hiccup added, flexing his arms.a lone Neoshadow came right behind Hiccup. Gobber was still working on the weapon. Hiccup not even looking slashed it in half with his keyblade as it dissolve into shadow. "Nice Reflex" whispered Kairi.

"Mom and Master Virgo's training paid off" he whispered back

"Well, even dragons gotta have toothpicks to clean their teeth, don't they?" the blacksmith joked not hearing their conversation.

"_The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. We I have been his apprentice ever since we were little. Well... littler."_

Immediately after Hiccup opened the window to the forge weapons were thrown into his arms as he struggled to get them to the workbench, while his sister got a fire going and they started working on the weapons.

Meanwhile outside the battlefield, the dragons were persistent in catching their prey and the Vikings fearlessly fought back while some carried the sheep out of the dragons reaches.

"Hurry up and move to the moor defenses! There, we will counter-attack them with the catapults!" Stoick commanded just as more dragons flew by burning the every house in sight. Unknown to them that a lone person in a black coat was watching the forge. "So...Hiccup Haddock and Kairi Haddock have continued Valka's legacy...Just as i suspected" said a old man's voice. A sinister white goatee was visible from the hood as he smirked. "They would make fine additions to my Seekers of Darkness." Another being in a black coat appeared next to them as he took off his hood to reveal a young man with white hair and yellow eyes(Young Xehanort) "But first we shall test them to see how much they know" said the boy. Both of them disappeared as they waited for their chance.

**"See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**

"Fire!"

Through the window of the forge Hiccup and Kairi could see the villages' fire brigade appearing on the scene. The fire brigade consisted of eight teens, all the same age as the twins.

_Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout,Scarlett, Dogsbreath, Boarneck, the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid._

Both Kairi and Hiccup looked at Astrid Hofferson with different emotions. Kairi looked upset at seeing her. Astrid is one of Berks best young warriors and she use to be friends with Hiccup and Kairi, she and Kairi were even like sisters. However that changed when they were ten years old and Astrid gave Kairi and her brother the cold shoulder and completely ditched them to hang out with the other teens. Since then Kairi made sure to never sharpen her axe.

Hiccup, on the other hand looked at Astrid with a reluctant admiration. He had crush on Astrid for a long time. Kairi, who was the only one who knew about this, never missed the opportunity to tease him and was excited at the thought of having Astrid as a sister-in-law. However, when Astrid abandoned them, both Kairi and Hiccup were hurt by this. Astrid was there for them after their mother died. Although Hiccup claims to have gotten over his crush on Astrid, he cannot help feeling nervous around her or stare at her from afar and he hated himself for this. the teens turn a a slow motion fireball erupts the house behind them, framing them in fire, looking the opposite of Hiccup as he leans out the window. Kairi rolled her eyes at the teens of Berk."Huh cool kids don;t look at explosions" muttered Hiccup.

**"They have yet to fight a dragon and we have fought countless Heartless. Taking over for our mother in making sure the Heartless never kill any hooligans although sometimes i just want to leave them to their fate."**

"_Now Kairi that's not nice for a Princess of Heart."_

"**So what i don't care!"**

the Teens came past the forge. Hiccup hears hissing as he saw several Bizarre Archer Heartless eyeing the teens. He was about to go deal with them when Gobber picked him up with his tongs.

"Oh, seriously? Let me out for a few minutes, please? I got to out there to make my mark or it will be too late!" Hiccup begged beginning to act like he wanted to go kill a dragon.

"Oh, you've made plenty of mark. All in the wrong places" said Gobber. /Yeah trying to keep the Heartless away from the young ones./ he rolled his eyes in his mind while at the same time waved his hand as a thunder spell took out the heartless.

"_One time A Darkside appeared in it was attacking many vikings. I quickly went to deal with it and wipe the memories of the vikings involved thinking i was testing a new invention. "No viking needs to know about the Heartless or the keyblade. Keyblade wielders have been around longer than the Vikings and we live in two different worlds. Unfortunately we have to keep an eye on the vikings due to the dragon war. If one viking goes beyond the point of saving then we have no choice but to kill them. I dislike killing but i will do what i must. It is the ancient law that has been made for the Keyblade. No meddling in the affairs of Vikings or anyone else unless the Heartless are involved. The Elders of the tribe know about the law and they must respect it. When we tell them to keep the vikings inside. They do it because we are doing a sweep of the island for Heartless or Heartless are attacking."_

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a Dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date" he began although his mind was saying. "Good cover story, hopefully gobber will by it."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe" lists Gobber and he picks up a bola, "you can't even throw one of these" and a Viking grabs a bola and throws it to a Gronkle, binding it's legs and causing it to crash to the ground. Hiccup and Kairi wish they can tell gobber about their keyblades but they can't due to the ancient law. "Okay, you're right about that, but Kairi and I have a solution for that. This will throw the bolas for me." Hiccup replied gesturing to the newest invention he and his sister made.

"We call it 'The Mangler. It's designed to throw bolas at a faster speed and a higher altitude than an average Viking can,'" Kairi explained. However, as soon as Hiccup touched the device, it suddenly shot a bola which hit one of the warriors standing outside!

"See, this is a perfect example of your 'marks'!" Gobber told the two.

"We haven't really tested it out properly." Kairi said meekly. Adam was trying his best to not laugh at their acting. The mangler was actually going to ne ised on wild boars that have been attacking their small base at the cove.

"Yeah. There a few miscalculations-"Hiccup started to explain but was then cut off by Gobber.

"Hiccup. If you and your sister ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you both need to stop all... this." Gobber said gesturing to them.

"But, you just gestured to all of us!" Hiccup retorted

"Yes! That is exactly what I'm saying! Stop being, all of you!" Gobber exclaimed.

Now understanding what Gobber meant, Hiccup tried another approach "Keep in mind, that you sir are playing a dangerous, risky game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... sealed?! THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES!" he warned.

Gobber, seeing right through this facade, was indifferent. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Sword. Sharpen. Now. And you. Go check on that guy your brother just knocked out with this device." He ordered both of them.

As Hiccup took the sword, Kairi rushed outside to check on the guy, hoping there wasn't any brain damage. However, as soon as she reached him, he was starting to recover and shoved her off when she tried to help him up. With a battle cry, he ran to rejoin his comrades. Sighing, Kairi headed back into the forge to work on the other weapons.

_"One day, me and Kairi will leave this place behind. Berk is just a land of Kill or Be Killed"_

"**Our mother made us promise that if anything ever happened to her and everyone we know abandoned us then to leave Berk forever and find a new place to call still here's what i think if we ever want to fight dragons which we don't"**

_A Nadder head is sure to get us at least noticed by them._" and the Nadders climb the building and begin tearing the roof off and walls apart. Sheep run out and scatter.

Elsewhere, Gronckles are lifting up racks of fish and flying off.

_"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend if i only did care to fight dragons."_

A two headed dragons slithering over a rooftop, breathing gas into the chimney while also lighting it at the front door sending the house in flames.

**"A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

The Zippleback flies away and past Stoick ontop of a tower, a cry of "They found the sheep!" ran through the air.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" orders Stoick and is answered with a "Fire" and boulders are catapulted to Nadders as a red Dragon whips past, attacking with fire.

**"And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

The Nightmare emerges from the flames, half of it actually being the flames and smirks at Stoick who yells: "Reload, I'll take care of this," and he takes on the Night,are with a hammer until a screech is heard by Viking and Dragon alike, and the crew on the tower ducks. Down below, Hiccup looks up, reacting the screech./Toothless, Luna/

**"But the ultimate prize if the Dragon no one has ever seen before besides me, Kairi and our Mother. We call it the ..."**

"LOOK OUT, NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN NOW!" Some of the villagers yelled just before everyone immediately ducked down. Then out of nowhere one catapults exploded and it was the one that contained Stoick the Vast and a few other warriors! Fortunately they managed to jump out of there, narrowly missing a fiery death.

"_Toothless and Luna never steal food, never shows themselves, and..."_ the sound is gone as the tower goes up in flames before collapsing, the heartless were destroyed by the two dragons _"never misses."_ the rubble headed straight for a small heartless horde that was about to attack the vikings but the rubble crushed them.

assessing the situation in front of him, Gobber then turn to his young apprentices "Man the fort you three, they need me out there!" He instructed them as he switched his prosthetic hand from a hammer to an axe. "Stay. Put. There. Both of you. Do you understand."

"You mean don't run off adding anymore destruction and mayhem than there already is." Kairi stated with a blank tone.

"Exactly." With that he gave battle roar and ran outside leaving the twins in the forge. "So what do you want to do?" asked Hiccup.

"Eh we can go back to sleep" said Adam when he heard. "Hiccup, Kairi"

The two looked to see Elder Rufus as he had just arrived to the forge. His eyes were full of panic and fear as he took a few breaths. "What is it Rufus?" asked Kairi as she handed him a glass of water. He chugged it before he looked at them.

"A man in a black coat has taken the children i was guarding. He was holding a Keyblade!" said Rufus.

"What!" said the three.

"Take us to where you saw the man!" said Hiccup as Rufus lead Hiccup, Kairi and Adam who was carrying a gun like weapon(Heavy Bowgun from Monster Hunter-Empress Cannon Styx.) out of the forge and back into the carnage.

"Where are you three going!" shouted a viking.

"Get back here!" shouted another.

"There with me!" shouted back Rufus to the vikings as he lead them away from the carnage. Stoick and his men struggled to capture a group of Deadly Nadders, who refused to go down without a fight. A nadder was about to open its mouth but Stoick stopped it.

"Mind yourselves," he warns, "the devils still have juice in them."

Rufus lead them to the plaza of the village when they saw the man in the black coat. Cowering before him was several children . one child Hiccup recognized was the blonde girl. Her name is Cali Hofferson and she was Astrid's little sister.

"Alright you! What is your buisness here on Berk!" shouted Hiccup as the man chuckled. He took off his hood to reveal a teen with white hair and yellow eyes. Rufus gasped as he looked at the teen. /Xehanort?...but how are you this young?/ he thought seeing a former member of the tribe.

"So we meet at last Hiccup and Kairi Haddock….My older self has told me much about you" said the teen as his yellow eyes looked at them.

"Older self? Asked Adam as his hands was on Wyvern Blaster. He chose to not use his keyblade yet wondering what this guy wanted.

"Xehanort" said Rufus making the three look at the elder. The teen now known as Xehanort looked at him before he said. "Rufus, my have you grown. Your an old man now but then again so am i?"

"What do you mean? Are you from the past or something?" asked Kairi.

"Yes..My older self with the power to time travel brought me here from the past. I am Xehanort." said Young Xehanort as he did a curt bow before he focused on the dragon raid and he looked down to Stoick holding the nadders. The teens noticed him while taking care of another fire, "Who's that?" asked Fishlegs holding his bucket.

"I don't know. He's kinda cute." said Scarlett also holding her bucket.

"Scarlett focus you can admire the stranger later!" said Astrid as she tossed more water on the fire unaware that her sister was being held hostage. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snuck away from them to watch the raid.

"Behold such tremendous Darkness from these people." said Young Xehanort as darkness was coming off both vikings and dragons as it began to swirl in the air. The villagers were unaware of the darkness coming off them as they fought dragons.

"So your a dark wielder" said Hiccup.

"That i am which is why i am here to recruit you two to my older selfs organization. The Seekers of Darkness." said Young Xehanort.

"Never heard of it" said Kairi blankly.

"Oh you will soon because we plan to retrigger the Ancient Keyblade War and purge the world of all light ." said Young Xehanort with a smirk.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" shouted Hiccup as he summoned Dragon's Gaze and pointed his weapon at Young Xehanort. "The Keyblade War will destroy everything and everyone!" shouted Hiccup.

"That war cannot happen again you Lunatic!" shouted Kairi summoning Destiny's Embrace.

"Such a shame….I was hoping you would join us but no matter. it's a good thing i have a backup plan" said Young Xehanort as he eyed the shaking children. His eyes landed on Cali who began to shake in fear. "You will do just fine" he said as he reached for her with his hand.

"Oh no you dont!" shouted the haddock twins before rushing towards Young Xehanort. He summoned his keyblade as he blocked their strikes. The haddock twins got a good look at the keyblade as Rufus and Adam rushed to get the children away. it' predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of the keyblade appears to be a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond shape spikes that are connected by a black web structure similar to the design on the base of the top spire . The Keychain shares the time theme represented in the blade, and its token is an hourglass. The shaft of the blade features an ever-present blue glow. A blue eye was on it as was a horned lionhead at the top.

"Young ones are you alright?" asked Rufus checking them for any injuries. "Were fine Mr. Rufus" said a little girl as he put them behind him as he backed away from Young Xehanort. Adam pointed his weapon at Young Xehanort. Hiccup and Kairi began to fight Young Xehanort.

Back with Stoick and his men. Stoick is holding down a net full of Nadders when he hears a scream and turns to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut running away from a Nightmare. Stoick quickly leaves the Nadders and runs to the rescue, telling his men to "Do not let them escape!"

As Ruffnut and Tuffnut passes, Vikings quickly run and they hides behind a pole, "That was scary...Do it again?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah" said Ruffnut . They looks around the pole but the Nightmare is coming in from the other side. They quickly turns to run, after not seeing the Nightmare and comes face to face with it. The Nightmare prepares for the kill but is kicked away by Stoick. They fight and the Nightmare tries to set Stoick alight but only smoke comes up.

"You're all out" smirks Stoick and he smashes it in the face until it flies away. Stoick now looks at the Thorsten twins. .

the pole collapses, bouncing down the hill and causing the Vikings holding the net of Nadders to bolt for their life. The twins watch as the Nadder's escape from the vikings. They grab the sheep as they fled with the other dragons who carried stolen food and livestock. All the vikings look at Stoick as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He was about to start giving them a full scolding when he and the other vikings hear weapons clanging. "What in the world?" he asked himself before he started giving the twins a scolding. Astrid rolled her eyes before she thought/Typical twins...always wanting to cause Mayhem...At least they stayed inside for once./

"Lass." said her mother looking at her. Like most vikings she was a big women and next to her was her husband Olaf. "What is it mother?" asked Astrid.

"Have you seen Cali. i can't find her anywhere." said Lavender.

"I thought she was with Elder Rufus." said Astrid looking at her mother.

"Last i saw they were still hiding and Elder Rufus might be on his way back now." said Olaf. the sounds of Blades caught their ears which seam to echo throughout the village. "Maybe someone is still fighting a dragon." muttered Olaf.

"But the raid is over? who could still be fighting dragons?" asked Lavender. Her husband shrugged his shoulder before he looked at Stoick as he was yelling at the twins.

Back with Hiccup and Kairi. Kairi used her Corkscrew attack on Young Xehanort who couldn't block it because he was engaging Hiccup. Xehanort swings at her but she does a back flip and fires her signature flower shot spell at the dark wielder. Xehanort blocks it with a Barrier. "Ahhh, One of the Seven Lights. How unexpected that you became a keyblade wielder. Did your mother also give you the power?" He asked curious.

"Yes she did and I will carry on her legacy!" shouted Kairi putting her hand over her heart.

"The same with me" said Hiccup he stood beside his sister. Both of them pointed their keyblades at Young Xehanort. "And yet you fight for the very same people that shun her and are now doing the same thing to you two?" said Young Xehanort.

"We don't fight for them. We fight for the children" said Kairi with her glare. Rufus sighed not knowing that Hiccup and Kairi had a strong dislike for the tribe. He had to let the elders know at once.

"Look at them go" said Cali pointing to Young Xehanort but was engaging Hiccup with their strange weapons. they watched as Hiccup and Young Xehanort exchange blows with their strange swords before both came to a standstill. Thier blades sparking against each other. "Quite strong for a runt" said Young Xehanort amused by his strength

"There's more to me than meets the eye. The people here are just blind" said Hiccup as he forced Young Xehanort back and gave the man a well deserve punch in the face. "Ohhh" said a young boy.

"That had gotta hurt" said Rufus. The children right behind him as the battle continued.

Young Xehanort then made a dash towards Kairi as she ran towards him and jumped. "Stopza!" said Young Xehanort freezing both her and Hiccup in time. "Was that magic?" asked a child.

"Hpmh. your coming with me anyway. Your light is one we need to forge the key" said Young Xehanort reaching for Kairi only for him to feel a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me" said a teen's voice. Young Xehanort turned to see a boy with a body like Fishlegs except he had more muscles than fat and his hair was brown and short. He was wearing a Red Tunic with the sleeves off showing his muscles. his pants were brown as well and his boots were black bear boots. "Don't even think about touching my friends" said the boy as he punched Young Xehanort away from Kairi. He landed on his back as he was close to the cliff.

"You'll pay for interfering! You know the law!" shouted Young Xehanort as he stood up with the help of his keyblade. He glared at the boy who interfered.

"Then it's a good thing we have these!" said another voice as it belong to a girl with black hair and green eyes. she wears a light gray shirt that goes halfway down her forearms with a leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots with roping. All of her clothing has patches on it. She stood next to the boy as they opened their hands as Keyblades appeared in their hands. The boy wielded a keyblade he called Darknaw(Fully upgraded) and The girl with Missing Ache(Fully Upgraded.

"It's about dang time you two showed up. Bron...Heather." said Adam as he aimed his gun at Young Xehanort.

"Sorry were late" said a girl with blonde hair and was almost an identical twin of Heather except she had amber eyes. Her outfit was similar to Heathers exept it was blue and yellow. She was holding a staff with a three prongs on it and a red gem. _"Bron and Heather are our other friends and fellow keyblade wielders who live in the outskirts of Berk with our master. Master Virgo. Bron is the brawn in the group and Heather is a supporter. The other girl is Emily. She's Bron's girlfriend and is a witch. She was trained by a wizard named Merlin from a place called Radiant Garden. she 's our local mage"_

The spell wore off on Kairi and Hiccup as they rejoin their friends as Hiccup said. "Your outnumbered Xehanort, Leave Berk now!"

"Very well i shall leave….." said Young Xehanort as he started to walk backwards towards the cliff. Rufus watched as he was near the cliff. Was Xehanort about to jump off the cliff and towards the rocks that were there said to rip a man to shreds.

"But before i go and for your warm welcome. Let me leave you with a parting gift for you all to play with" said Young Xehanort as he snapped his fingers. The Darkness went behind him as it began to take form.

"Get ready gang!" said Heather as Adam stood next to his friends with Wyvernblaster as Emily held her staff. A Giant Heartless appeared with an axe as it's weapon. (Rock Troll). Accompanying it was several Soldiers. Fire Cores and Bizzare Archers.. "Rufus get those children to safety!"Ordered Hiccup getting in his stance.

"Come along children!" said Rufus as he lead the children away from the battle. The Rock troll swings it's axe towards the six. "Dodge it!" shouted Kairi as the six move out of the monster's way. The Rock Troll swinged its axe again smacking Heather away as she did a recover and slashed a soldier with her keyblade. Bron tossed a rock at the Rock Troll sending it back.

Kairi and Adam were back to back as they fought against the soldiers, Fire Cores and Bizarre Archers. Adam fired off arrows from his gun as kairi kept him safe from the soldiers. "Adam take out that Fire Core!" shouted Kairi pointing to a wandering Fire Core heading for the village. Adam pointed his weapon at the heartless and took it out with one shot.

Bron was being surrounded by Heartless as he said. "Come on!, is this the best you little monsters got!" He grabbed a broken cart and he smacked them all away from him and into the sea. "Home Run!" he said with a laugh before he tossed the cart at the Rock Troll sending it back from the others. Emily using her staff as a club knocked out a lone soldier before aiming her staff at a bizarre archer and casted a Thunder Shot spell taking it down.

Hiccup hits the Rock troll with an air combo before he said "Sonic Dash!" He smacked the heartless in the face with many strikes before the monster grabbed him with it's free hands. "Let my brother go!" shouted Kairi as she jumps and strikes the Rock Troll with her keyblade. Heather coming up from behind it slashed its back. "Take that thing down" said Emily as she avoided the axe from the monster. Bron jumped with his keyblade and struck the Rock Troll in the face as it fell down dead. A giant heart was free as it floated up into the sky. The Six warriors dismissed their weapons. "Good timing guys" said Hiccup looking at his friends and fellow trainees.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner Hic but we were dealing with a small force of Heartless outside the village." said Heather as she cracked her neck.

"Anyway who was that creep?" asked Bron remembering the strange boy and he was glad he came just in time before something happened to his friends.

"No idea. He said his name was Xehanort and was insane" said Kairi.

"Well at least that guy is gone now" said Emily as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. Elder Rufus came out of hiding with the children with him. "Are those monsters gone?" he asked.

"Yes. the village is secured Rufus. I will be going into the forest to do my patrol." said Hiccup.

"Kai, Let's head back to the forge and help my Dad with making the nails for the villagers." said Adam.

"Yep" said Kairi as She and Adam headed for the forge. "Were going to head back to the Cove." said Bron.

"We'll see you guys for today's lesson" said Heather as She, Bron and Emily moved along the shadows of the buildings. Hiccup followed his friends but his mind was still on what Young Xehanort said./Why is this Xehanort wanting to retrigger the Keyblade War..but we might not see that guy ever again..i hope./ Hiccup thought to himself as he entered the forest to go on patrol.

**-/unkown location/ -**

"So...A pure light has been chosen by the Keyblade after all and it is Valka's Daughter" spoke a hooded man. He was sitting on a white throne in a white circular room containing throne-like chairs ranging in height,

"Yes, we now know the location of one of the seven but she will be a challenge to collect." said Young Xehanort.

"Such a shame they didn't want to join our cause" spoke a deep voice on a throne closest to the highest Throne.

"So what...There both runts...why even bother with them anyway even though my dear brother and his friends are still alive." scoffed a boys voice also in a black coat. A mask can be seen in the hood.

"Because Vanitas...They are going to be apart of the guardians of light. I have foreseen it" spoke Master Xehanort on the highest throne. He was calm despite the news he received from his younger self.

"Great not only do we have to worry about. We also have Bluebird, Your almost vessel and the broken boy training other keyblade wielders at Destiny Islands… now we have Valka's children to worry about." said a man's voice as he took off the hood to reveal a man with an eyepatch and long black hair tied up in a ponytail(Xigbar)

"Yes. those fools will meddle with our plans for Kingdom Hearts" said a women with green-skin, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip .sitting on a smaller throne on the middle of the other thrones. (Maleficent). Also with her were several other strange beings as they were villains from all over the world.

A Women who is half octopus with lavender skin. The top side of her octopus half is pitch black and reaches up over her chest, resembling a shoulder less, backless gown. The underside is a bright violet color, while her short hair is stark white with a few grey streaks that stands on end. She also sports a widow's peak hairline. She wears various forms of make-up, including purple nail polish on her pointed nails, light blue eyeliner, dark purple eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, and seemingly penciled-on black eyebrows. she has a small beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her also wears a yellow spiral shell necklace on a thin black cord, as well as two violet, thinner spiral shells as earrings, one on each ear. (Ursula)

a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. The man wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon.. (Captain Hook)

A cursed pirate whose human visage was replaced with that of an octopus. With a beard of tentacles and a large hat upon his head, He has had two of his limbs replaced with those of a crab, and he is covered in barnacles. (Davy Jones)

A Lion with light brown fur, jet black mane and dark green eyes. A scar over his left eye(Scar).

a large, muscular man with greyish skin, thick, black eyebrows, and a black Fu Manchu mustache. His eyes peculiar colors; the irises are an eerie orange color and his sclera are black. The top of his head is bald, but the hair on the back of his head is quite long and black. He wears a black hood with grey fur lining and what seem to be two raccoon tails dangling in the front. He wears grey pants and black, knee-high boots with grey soles and a vertical grey stripe up the front. Heu also wears a coat that is pale yellow on the left side and the front and black on the right side. It has tattered, brown lining and is kept closed by a brown belt. He wears a single black glove on his left hand and on it was a falcon.(Shan-yu)

An older skinny woman with a purple dress.(Yzma)

A being with blue fire for hair. His eyes are completely yellow except for his black pupils. He has very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face is quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers are long, thin, and clawed. He wears what appears to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seems to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder(Hades)

a slender, aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. The man is most frequently dressed in black and purple robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, a purple jumpsuit, and black shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue.( Claude Frollo)

A well built man with neck-long black hair and blue eyes, He wears a red shirt with grey trousers, along with yellow gloves and brown boots., he also wears a dark cape, and has a rifle tied around his back(Gastion).

a tall, thin, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing. He carrys a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter. Hewears black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, He wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. The man's shoes are brown and their tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around the man's waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. The man has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, and he also wears grey eyeshadow. He sports a distinctive black mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, with what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over the man's shoulders.(Jafar and Iago),

A strange being made of a burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms,(Oogie Boogie)

a purple, lizard-like monster with green eyes. He has four arms, four legs, and a blue tail, and his "hair" consists of three pink protuberances on his head.(Randall Boggs)

"All will work in our Favor Xigbar Maleficent...Thirteen of lights and Thirteen of Darkness clash at the fated place and the outcome will still be the same...When the time comes….The Ultimate Key will be forged….The χ-blade" spoked Master Xehanort before he let out an evil laugh.

"And Kingdom Hearts and the world will be ours to rule" said Maleficent as the villains all laughed with Master Xehanort. Their plans for the world were finally beginning.

/**end of chapter 2/**

**Alright here's chapter two done... next chapter will have a few flashbacks in it as well. Don't worry.. Sora's going to make his appearance very soon. the plot of this fic is trying to follow as much as the movie as possible as well as the plot for Kingdom Hearts. Terra is not one of Xehanort's thirteen but another person is instead. **


	3. chapter 3

**-/Great Hall/-**

Almost every viking in the Tribe was present in the hall except for the teens who were watching the children of the village.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy, the Dragons will leave, they'll find another home!" shouted stabs a blade into a map, on the area which shows the Dragon's nest.

"One more search, before the ice sets in" Stoick decided.

"Those ships never come back" argued a Viking.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" replied Stoick, "now who's with me?"

Nobody cheered although there were a few mutters like: "Today's not good for me" and "I've gotta do my axe returns." Many eyes were everted from the Chiefs. So Stoick pulled out his last weapon. "Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup and Kairi " and at once, every hand in thrust into the hall and yells echo around like: "to the ships" and "I'm with you Stoick!"

Hiccup who was in the forest looked back as he said to himself "That's strange...i could have sworn someone was talking about me"

"That's more like it." Said the chief.

The Vikings hurriedly leave to their homes, Gobber and Stoick are now alone and Gobber gulps back the last of his drink, telling Stoick: "I'll pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits" said Stoick looking at his longtime friend

Gobber cheered, he loved it when he could train the new recruits, they always looked so scared.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup and Kairi can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to themselves ... what could possibly go wrong?" asked Gobber, sarcasm laced into his voice. Frustrated. Stoick sinks down to sit beside him. He has been noticing that they became more distant of him and they are always in the forest. "What am I going to do with them Gobber?" he asked the blonde Viking.

"Put them in training with the others" suggested Gobber.

No, I'm serious" said Stoick, looking at Gobber as if he had gone mad.

"So am I."

"They'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage" argued Stoick.

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen!" yelled Stoick, "you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks" Gobber's defensive tone changed to a dark tone, "but only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy..." began Stoick, he ignored Gobber's "Oh, here we go." and kept talking.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache" replied Gobber in an bored tone.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy and Kairi doesn't even care for Fighting. She's too much like her." Stoick said thinking of valka.

Now that Stoick's big speech was over, it was time for Gobber's.

"You can't stop them, Stoick. You can only prepare them. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect them. There going to get out there again. there probably out there now."

/not like they need protection anyway and if only you knew their true selfs/ though Gothi as she was still in the great hall listening to Stoick and Gobber talk

**/in the forest/**

Hiccup was sitting on a rock in the middle of the cove. His Keyblade on his lap as his eyes were closed. He was doing his normal mediating as his master have taught him as he felt a hot breath on his hair. He smiled before he said. "Hey Toothless."

Toothless warbled happy to see his rider as he tackled him and the two began to play fight. he bond the two had was so strong that nothing could tear them apart.. "He's down For the Count!" said Hiccup holding dragon down until Toothless reversed it and he was now pinned down as he began licking him until he was covered in dragon saliva. Toothless let him up as he said wiping the saliva off. "You know that doesn't wash off" he said as Toothless laughed as he laid down beside him. "Remember how we met bud?" asked hiccup looking at his best friend who nodded. Hiccup closed his eyes remembering how he met Toothless.

**/Flashback/**

'Mama where are we going?" asked a four year old Hiccup walking beside his mother. It was a few days after they received their keyblades and now they were following her though the forest. They had just perfected summoning their keyblades. "I want to take you all to meet a friend of mine. She lives here." said Valka as she looked down to her son with a smile.

"A Friend? Is she nice like Mrs. Hofferson?" asked Kairi holding her mother's hand.

"Yes...well be there soon" said Valka looking at Kairi. Soon they reach the cove near Raven's point as valka moved to remove her sword from her waist and bow and arrow.

"Now don't be afraid of my friend. I been telling her about you two and she is eager to meet you" said Valka looking at her children

Kairi and Hiccup nodded to their mother as they entered the cove. A large sunken area in the forest with rocks, tree roots, and a pond full of fish.

"Wow mama this place is pretty" chirped Kairi looking at her mother. Valka smiled before she let out a shout. "Nightscale, im here and i brought Hiccup and Kairi with me."

"Nightscale?" Hiccup and Kairi thought looking at each other. Just then they heard movement from the cave uptop.. Soon a blueish black scaled Dragon with catlike features and bat wings came out of the cave as it moved towards Valka. It's dark blue eyes with round pupils instead od slits looked at Valka who smiled back.

The dragon landed within inches of Valka and the children. "Nightscale my friend," She said as the Night Fury came to a stop in front of her . Nightscale lowered her head and Valka placed her hand on her snout as she purred as Valka's forehead touched the dragon's forehead.

Hiccup and Kairi just looked at their mother as she placed her hand on the dragon. They were told dragons were mindless monsters from the depths of Hel. Valka and Nightscale moved away as Nightscale looked at Hiccup and Kairi with curious eyes. Valka got on her knees before she offered her hand to them. "Come here, it's okay."

Hiccup and Kairi approached their mother a bit scared of Nightscale as they stood close to her. She then raised their hands much like she had just did. "Let her come to you" said Valka. Nightscale looked at their hands before she lowered her snout onto their hands. Hiccup and Kairi felt warm scales on their heads as they looked at Nightscale. "You see, Dragons are not the monsters everyone claims them to be" Valka said to her children.

"But why do they raid people mama?" asked Kairi as she sat on her lap. Hiccup on the other leg

'Well that's the thing. No one knows although my family has been here before the Vikings came to Berk. perhaps it's because the vikings forced them off their island since they lived here. And so in retaliation. The dragons take their livestock as revenge. And for Three hundred years. The dragon war has continued on with no end in sight." said Valka as Nightscale laid down beside her asleep.

"But why not tell Dad about Nightscale?" asked Kairi looking at her mother. "Well. No matter what i would tell him. He would just ignore me. Your father cannot be changed from his ways. No one here can't. I tried but they are too stubborn in their beliefs and believe killing is the only way.." said Valka putting her hand on Nightscale. "But since Keyblade Wielders have no quarrel against dragons. Dragons help us when there is Heartless we cant defeat on our own. Nightscale has been aiding me for a long time."

"So can we have a dragon too Mama?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes. I shall teach you two everything i have learned about dragons as i train you in the ways of the Keyblade. Now it's time for your next lesson" said Valka standing up with Hiccup and Kairi when Hiccup saw a smaller black dragon with dark green eyes looking at him. "Oh is this your son Nightscale?" asked Valka earning a nod from Nightscale. The baby Night Fury approached Hiccup and sniffed his hand. He did what his mother did and the baby dragon pressed it's snout on his hand. Valka smiled seeing that her children were so much like her. The baby night Fury looked at him and gave him a Gummy smile. "You have no teeth?" asked Younger hiccup as the baby dragon revealed retractable teeth making both children gasp at the baby dragon.

"Retractable teeth, i didn't know Night Furies had that" said Valka looking at her dragon. Nightscale chuckled as she looked at Hiccup and the newly named Toothless. Both of them smiled as they had became friends.

**/end flashback/**

"That was the best day ever. Meeting you Toothless" said Hiccup looking at his dragon. He warbled as he heard footsteps. Moments later did Bron , Emily and Heather enter the cove. "Hey whats up?" asked Hiccup looking at his friends

"The Master is giving us a few days off as he is attending a meeting with Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus." said Emily.

"We told him about the man named Xehanort and he just bolted. It was really weird" said Bron remembering how Virgo opened a corridor of light and took off after telling them to take the next few days off.

"Well what do you guys wanna do?" asked Heather looking at her friends.

'Say. why don't we go get Kairi and Adam and just hang out like normal teens " said Bron.

"i'm game" said Hiccup as the four then exited the cove as Toothless returned to Icestorm's nest to find Luna.

**-/back at Berk/-**

The villagers had just finished repairing the village from the dragon raid. It took them all day to finish the repairs as the warriors were prepping for another search for the nest. . The twins punishment was to help Silent Sven with rebuilding his fences for the remaining sheep although they just started to fight each other again.

Kairi and Adam were now walking together towards the forest to hopefully catch up on today's lesson from Master Virgo. "Did you hear what the twins did?" asked Adam.

"Yeah. and that doesn't surprise you Adam?" asked Kairi raising an eyebrow looking at him as he shrugged his shoulder. Wyvernblaster was on his back. "Not really. But then again. Those two are Loki worshippers" said Adam as they came to a stop at the stop right at the plaza.

"Hey Kai, Adam" said Heather coming out of nowhere with Hiccup, Bron and Emily. "Already done with Training?" asked Kairi looking at her brother and fellow trainees.

"No training for today. Master Virgo went to see Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus. He didn't tell Bron why but for us to resume our duties of guarding Berk from the Heartless. He must know who this Xehanort guy is." said Hiccup.

"Im fine with that." said Kairi as she was holding a letter in a glass bottle. "Whats that?" asked Bron.

"A letter to Sora" said Kairi holding the bottle close to her chest. A smile on her face.

"Oh you mean that boy you and Hiccup met ten years ago when your mom took you guys to Destiny Islands?" asked Emily. Seh hasne't met Sora or anyone else since she had recently joined the group.

"Yep" said Kairi as her face was turning red thinking about Sora and how she met her very first friend besides her brother.

**(Flashback.)**

"Welcome to Destiny Islands Valka" said a tall man with a well built body as Valka walked off a small viking ship with four year old Hiccup and Kairi.

"Yes thank you Hadgar. " said Valka as the three haddocks walked off the dock and onto Destiny Islands. Destiny islands was a lush island with tropical plants and sandy beaches. "Now Hiccup. Kairi. Mama has some things to take care of here. Have fun and explore the village." said Valka . She had told Stoick she was taking the children on a trip which he didn;t mind although he never notices them at all.

"Okay Mama" said the twins as Valka went off to do her thing. Hiccup went to explore the island as Kairi spotted a field of Flowers, she went over to them and started to pick some for Valka.

After picking some flowers she noticed a boy about her age with brown spikey hair asleep near the beach. She was wondering why he was sleeping on such a beautiful day. She gently put down her flowers and walk to the boy. The boy got up for a split second and yawned a little he was about to go back to sleep when he saw her looking down on him. "Whoa!" He was startled by her appearance she giggled at his reaction. "Your funny." She said.

The boy didn't know what to say. He never seen such a pretty girl before and he thought she was very cute. All he could say was, "Hi..."

"Hello, My name is Kairi ,im from Berk What's your name?" She asked. She had a really cute voice the boy thought. "Sora, My dad is the best fisherman on the island" He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Kairi smiled. Then she asked, "Hey Sora? Can ask you something?"

Sora quickly nodded. "Why were you sleeping on such a beautiful day?" Kairi asked. Sora responded, "I was tired."

Kairi giggle, "So it's the first week of spring and all you want to take a nap? Lazy bum." Sora then asked, "So, uh... What were you doing?"

"I was picking flowers for my Mama." said Kairi. Then she gasped and looked around, "But now I don't know where I put them."

Sora looked around and found a group of flowers. Sora ran over, pick them up and ran back, "Are these them?" Kairi smiled as Sora gave the flowers, "Thank you, Sora, your the best."

A few Vikings noticed this and they heard, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Ah, young love."

"Smitty how come you were never like that when we were young?"

"They look adorable together. "

Sora and Kairi looked to each other. "What are they talking about?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hey Sora, Can we be friends?" asked Kairi looking at Sora.

"Yeah i liked that" said Sora with a big grin. Kairi also smiled happy to finally have a friend. "Hey Kairi" said Hiccup coming over to her. He looked at the boy next to his sister curious.

. "Sora, this is my twin brother hiccup. Hiccup this is Sora." said Kairi

"Hi nice to meet you" said Sora.

"Same here Sora." said Hiccup shaking his hand.

"Hey Sora?" asked a boy with white hair and green eye. His attire was a white tunic and blue leggings. "Oh this is Kairi and her brother Hiccup., Kairi, Hiccup this is my best friend Riku" said Sora.

"Hi Riku, my name is Kairi" said Kairi.

'And im Hiccup." said Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you too Kairi, Hiccup. " said Riku. over the next few days. The two boys took them to the small play island and they played in the water, they watch Sora and Riku race with Kairi as referee. Sora even took Kairi to the secret cave on the play island and he showed her all the drawings. They even drew their own portraits of their faces making the two giggle. The four were now sitting on the crooked palm tree on the play island. Kairi and Hiccup had so much fun with their new friends watching the sunset. "Hiccup, Kairi." said Valka as she came over to them. "It's time to go"

"Okay mama" They said to their mother as They looked at their friends sadly knowing they had to go back home. they were back at the dock as the supplies were being loaded into the ship. Sora watched as Kairi walked over to him "Sora i have something i want you to have" She said as she put something in Sora's hand. Sora looked to see he was holding a star shaped charm. "I made that from the shells i found here and i want you to have it."

"Wow. don't worry Kairi, i'll always treasure it" said Sora making the girl smile at him. Valka watched her daughter interact with the boy and she saw a small glow come on them like maybe they were destined to meet. "Come along Hiccup. Kairi. Let's go home"

They nodded as they boarded the ship and it left Destiny Island. Kairi was at the back of the boat waving goodbye to Sora and Riku who stood on the dock. "Bye" she whispered.

"Bye" Sora also whispered looking at the star charm Kairi gave him which didn't go unoticed by his father and Riku.

**/end flashback/**

"Kairi thinking about him again" Snickered Adam as Kairi glared at him before she blushed. Her brother and her friends laughed.

"Alright guys knock it off" said Hiccup as Kairi whistled. moment's later did a silver winged falcon landed on her shoulder. "Hey Silver.. Can you take this to Sora?" asked Kairi. Silver was a gift her mother gave her so she can write to Sora and he can write to her. Sora was also a Keyblade wielder being trained with Riku and his other friends by Master Terra, Master Aqua and Master Ven at Destiny Islands.

"You know….i want to see Sora again" said Kairi as the six came to the cliff. The sun was starting to set in the horizon.

"You will Kai. the Annual meeting for the keyblade masters is coming and this time. Master Virgo is holding it here at Berk." said Heather putting her hand on Kairi's shoulder. she smiled at her new best friend since Astrid Betrayed her and Hiccup. "Thanks Heather."

"No problem" said Heather as he sun was fully set. "We better head on home. Dear old Dad might notice were not home yet." said Hiccup.

"Yeah. well see you guys tomorrow." said Bron.

"Night guys" said The three as Heather, Bron and Emily retreated into the forest. Adam went home as the haddock twins entered the chief's house. As usual. Stoick was poking the fire to get warmer. Hiccup looked at his sister as they silently walked towards the stairs. "Hiccup, Kairi"

Sighing getting caught did the two prepare themselves for Stoick. "What is it" asked Kairi as she didn't even turn to her father. Stoick noticed it as the two waited for him to finish. "First thing in the morning. You two will be joining the other recruits in dragon training and i better not hear a single complaint!"

The two nodded not even bothering to talk to him knowing that it had to go his way. "Is that all?" asked Hiccup.

Stoick nodded as he said. "Alright..off to bed now."

THe two went upstairs to their room as they locked the door. Stoick sighed before he resume tending to the fire to get warm. upstiars, The Haddock twins were getting ready for bed. "Well. im actually surprised he put us in dragon training" said Kairi in her bed.

"Yeah me too exept we don't fight dragons" said Hiccup as he was in his bed. The moon was high in the sky as the guards were on patrol. "Night hic" said Kairi.

"Night" said Hiccup as both of them fell asleep.

/scene Change/

"Master Yen Sid?, Master Virgo?, Master Eraqus, whats seems to be the trouble?" asked a blue haired women. Her name was Aqua and standing next to her was her best friends Terra and Ventus as well as the newest keyblade master Riku. sitting behind a desk was Master Yen Sid. Standing beside him was Master Eraqus and against the wall was Vanitas in his black coat.. his mask on his face as he stood there with his arms crossed. he too was given the rank of master but he chose the life of a seeker and occasionally drops by to offer some tulelege for the apprentices. "Xehanort has come back" said Eraqus looking at Vanitas who nodded.

"What? But i thought we banished him to the Realm of Darkness after we sealed his powers when we defeated him at the Keyblade Graveyard" said Terra shocked as was Ven and Aqua. Ten Years ago. Master Xehanort. a once trusted friend of Eraqus sought out to forge the legendary χ-blade by splitting Ventus heart in two and almost tricked Terra into attacking his own master when he thought Eraqus was going to kill Ven but Master Virgo. another keyblade master interfered with Aqua stopping the fight. The Two masters and the three headed for the ancient Keyblade Graveyard to confront Xehanort and Vanitas. Vanitas almost manage to merged with Ventus when Virgo and Aqua stopped him with King Mickey. Xehanort, Terra and Eraqus fought at the top with Eraqus managing to disarm Xehanort and hold him in his Golden chain spell. Virgo along with Eraqus, Yen Sid and a few other keyblade masters used their power to banish Xehanort to the Realm of Darkness for attempting to cause a Keyblade War. Vanitas was spared since he was being manipulated by Xehanort and was given his freedom.

"Unfortunately someone was able to undo the seal we placed on him and he is back. He has already began recruiting villains for his cause." said Eraqus.

"He will trouble the light again." said Yen Sid with his eyes closed.

"What do we do?" asked Ven looking at them.

"We prepare for the worst. Knowing Xehanort, He will target the seven pure hearts in order to Forge the χ-blade. His previous attempt to use you and your dark half Vanitas failed Ven" said Eraqus.

"So far he is gathering allies and he already tried to go for Hiccup and Kairi" said Vanitas.

"What!, Kairi is in Danger?" asked Riku worried for his two friends at Berk.

"Do not worry my boy. She is safe. Somehow Xehanort has manage to bring his younger self here from the past to aid him." said Virgo. He was an elderly man with long white hair and a beard. He was wearing a white robe. In his left hand was a wooden staff with a diamond embedded at the top.

"But why are you wearing that black coat Vanitas?" asked Terra looking at the dark half of Ven who had became like a brother to him. Aqua, Terra and Ven have instantly forgiven him for the harm he did when they learned that his life with Xehanort was extremely harsh.

"Because Vanitas chose to be our spy on the inside of Xehanort's Organization" said Eraqus.

"Xehanort still suspects that i am still loyal to him but he's in for a big surprise." said Vanitas taking off his helm to reveal his face identical to Sora's exept he had black spikey hair, Green eyes and pale skin. "I should be able to report to you guys what the old coot has plan."

"Just be careful." said Aqua as she handed him a wayfinder that was black with an unversed symbol. "I will." said Vanitas as he put his mask back on and opened a corridor of Darkness and walked thought it.

"So what do we do master?" asked Ven looking at his master.

"In order to combat Xehanort. Yen Sid, Eraqus and i agreed to hold a Mark of Mastery exam for four of our own." said Virgo.

"Who's taking the test?" asked Terra crossing his arms.

"Sora, Kairi, Bron and Hiccup." said Virgo.

"That's right...Hiccup has the Elder Blade with him." said Aqua.

"Yes and my apprentices are ready to show me the Mark." said Virgo with pride in his voice.

"And Sora is ready for the test as well." said Eraqus with a smile.

"Go and pick up Sora and the other wielders at Destiny Islands and make haste to Berk, i will meet you all there so i can prepare the Great Hall for our meeting." said Virgo as he opened a corridor of Light. "Yes Master" They said as Virgo entered the corridor of light. "Come on, lets head for Destiny Islands." said Ven as the four keyblade masters left the room with Mickey leaving Eraqus and Yen Sid alone.

Eraqus looked at his longtime friend before he said . "My friend. Seems like Xehanort will not quit until he destroys everything out of sheer curiosity." How much has his former friend have fallen over the years.

'I know, we must be ready for whatever Xehanort has schemed" said Yen Sid as he looked out the window with Eraqus.

**End of chapter 3.**

**Yep i decided to not have Eraqus been killed by Xehanort. Also Xehanort will be redeemed and realize the error of his ways and yes. The Master of Masters and the Foretellers are going to be in this fic as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Islands has not change in all those years since Hiccup and Kairi had visited the islands with their mother. it was peaceful as always since the island was located far away from the Dragon's Nest. The fisherman were out and docked a little off the island was a mighty Galleon with red and black sails as it was helping hoist up a net of fish. (Leviathan max level)

A crew was at work sporting out the fish and watching them was a man with brown spikey hair. His built was slender and tall. "Excellent work boys" with this catch we'll have plenty of Fish for Winter." said the man as he grabbed the wheel of the ship as he steered it back towards the islands.

" Ryo sir, wheres is your son anyway, i thought he was coming to help us?" asked one of his crew.

"My son is currently training with his cousins and friends." said Ryo as he looked towards the islands.

At the training ring which was located near the volcano. A boy about fifteen was holding a Keyblade with a gold handle. Silver blade and a mickey mouse keychain was panting.(sora is wearing his attire from Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Come on Sora is that the best you got?" asked A boy identical to Ven only his blonde hair was shorter. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

He was holding a Keyblade with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of two keyblades called Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on the boy's wristband. The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to Roxas's Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is Roxas's Nobody-thorn charm. (Two Become One)

"Im just getting warmed up Roxas" said Sora as he charged towards the boy and both of them clashed with their keyblades.

"There they go again" spoke a anamorphic duck crossing his wings. He was a bit annoyed at the two boys.

"Now now Donald. Let those two have their fun" said a dog like being with a chuckle.

"Yeah Donald. Besides you should know those two by now. They like to spar every chance they get" said A girl much similar to Kairi only she had black hair. She wears a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth,

"Xion's right. Those two are training to become Keyblade Masters Got it Memorized?" said a teen with red spikey hair with a smirk. He was leanin next to her with a smirk. His attire was a long sleeveless hooded black vest, a sleeveless dark gray and red plaid button-down shirt with a short-sleeve black shirt underneath, and blackish-red pants and black mid-calf boots.

"Really Lea. why must you always say that?" asked a teen with blue hair with an X-scar on his face. He wears a long-sleeved, knee-length high-low black jacket with black pants. The jacket has a short front zipper on either side and a column of five buttons on a dark gray flap next to a long zipper down the middle. his jacket, its sleeves, and his pants have gray camouflage patterning along the sides, though it is wider on the sides of the jacket.

"Come on Isa, what did i saw before we moved here from Radiant Garden with Namine. I want everyone here to remember me." joked Lea.

'Yeah yeah sure" Said Isa rolling his eyes at his friend. A small smile he had on his face. Sitting beside them was a blonde haired girl with pale skin blue eyes. Her attire is a white dress that ends at her thighs in an embroidered lace pattern and light blue sandals decorated with yellow flowers. She was drawing in her sketchbook as she looked up from her drawing watching the two cousins fight. She giggled before going back to her drawing.

Sora blocked another strike from Roxas when he spotted Silver headed right for him/ that distraction allowed Roxas to disarm him of his keyblade. "I win" he said with a smirk but noticed Sora was distracted. "Whats up sora?" asked Roxas when Silver landed on his shoulder and presented him with the bottle. Taking the bottle. Sora bolted to go read Kairi's letter to himself. "Was that another letter from Kairi?" asked Goofy.

"Yep..It's obvious guys that Sora loves Kairi and Kairi likes him" said Lea.

"But since she lives at Berk. they been writing to each other with their letters since they met." sid Roxas. "And he misses her."

"Come on let's go find him." said Namine as she stood up and closed her book. The friends went off to find Sora although they had a pretty good idea to where he went.

At the play island and sitting at the paupo tree was Sora as he was holding Kairi's latest letter. The bottle was on the ground.

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many places, but they share the same sky —_

_one sky, one destiny."_

_— Kairi._

"Kairi" said Sora looking at the letter before looking back at the sunset. His hand was holding the charm she gave him ten years ago. Sitting next to him was a blue koala like creature. His name is Stitch and Sora found him drowning in the sea one day he was fishing with his dad. Sora took care of him and asked his dad if he can keep him. Ryo had no trouble with that and Stitch became apart of his family. They learned that Stitch can talk and he had powers. He was virtually indestructible, arrow proof, fire proof, and could think faster than the wisest man alive, he can see in the dark and move objects three thousand times his own weight. He could even climb on the walls and ceiling. They also learned never to give Stitch coffee. It was a dark day for the Destiny tribe.

Stitch felt sad for his friend as Sora pet him with a soft smile. "Son?" said Ryo coming up from right behind him as he took a seat beside him on the tree. "Hey Dad" said Sora before looking back out to the sun.

"I see you got another letter from Kairi" said Ryo.

"Yeah," said Sora with a bit of sadness and longing to see Kairi again. The last time he saw her was at last years keyblade meeting which was held at the Land of Eraqus's castle and where Aqua Terra and Ven learned to use their own keyblades. Ryo can tell his son wanted to see her so he said. "So. when are you going?"

"Going. Going where dad?" asked Sora.

"To go see this lass. You miss her and everyone here can see that. " said Ryo as he pointed to the Docked Leviathan. "B..But what about you Dad. Don't you need my ship to get the island ready for Winter?"

Ryo chuckled before he said. 'Don;t worry about us here Sora. We have plenty of food to get us through the winters. We don't get raids since we live far away from the Dragon's Nest."

Sora smiled at his father as the two heard "Sora!"

The two looked to see Riku was running towards them. "Hey whats up Riku?" asked Sora as his friend caught his breath.

'Get a bag packed. Were going to Berk" said Riku now catching his breath,

"Whats wrong? Is Kairi alright?" asked Sora worried since Kairi is one of the Seven Princesses of Heart.

"She's fine but the masters think that trouble is coming. Were heading to Berk to meet up with Hiccup and them." said Riku.

Sora looked at his father and he said. "I know Son. Go"

Sora nodded as he hurried to his house to see his mother Kira with his younger sisters Selena and Solaria outside their house. Kira was a slender women with long brown hair. Selena and Solaria were fraternal twins with brown hair and blue eyes. A bag was in her hands as Sora looked at his mother. "I knew for a moment you would be leaving Son so i packed you extra clothes" said Kira as she handed him the bag.

Sora smiled at his mother before he said "Thanks Mom"

Kira smiled as Sora knelt down to look at his little sisters. 'Sel, Sol...i will be back soon okay...be good for mom and dad."

"We will big brother." said his sisters. Sora grabbed his bag and rushed over to the Leviathan and already on Board was the rest of his friends with Mickey, Aqua, Terra and Ven. "Cid. Take us to Berk" said Sora looking at Cid/

"You got it captian..Raise those sails!" shouted Cid giving the crew an order as the black and Red sails dropped as the Leviathan sailed away from Destiny Islands. Watching the ship go was Sora's Family. Kira looked at her husband before she said. " i snuck a paopu fruit in Sora's bag."

"Really now." said Ryo looking at the Leviathan's retreating form to the sea. "Knowing our son. He will tell Kairi how he feels"

On the deck of the Leviathan. Sora stood at the front with his friends as the crew was at work. With them as well was their sword instructor. Leon. Ninja Yuffie and Healer Arieth. Mickey asked them to come with them. Mickey said everything would be explained once they get to Berk."Berk is a few days away from Destiny Islands so we should arrive within a week or so" said cid approaching them.

"We need a faster way of reaching Berk." said Sora. He wanted to get there soon so he can see Kairi agian.

"Maybe you should trust in your Heart to guide us there Sora." said Goofy.

"Yeah, May your heart be your guiding key" said Aqua as everyone nodded their heads. Sora looked back out to sea as he muttered to himself. "May my heart be my guiding key"

He thought before he smiled as he summoned Kingdom Key. "I got it!" said Sora as he aimed his keyblade in front of him. A beam of light left the keyblade as it opened a portal. 'Its a Gate!" said everyone.

"Alright. Berk here we come!" said Sora grabbing the helm as he steered the ship into the portal as it closed.

**/Scene Change/**

Hiccup woke up as he was an early riser as he shook himself awake. "Another day at Berk" He said before looking at Kairi's sleeping form. Watching his sister sleep peacefully made him smile as he got ready for his morning patrol. He knew his father was already heading for his chief duties as he threw on his attire and he left a note for Kairi. Using the window he jumped out of the house and headed for the forest. Waiting for him once he was at the Cove was Toothless. "Ready to go patrolling bud?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless warbled as Hiccup mounted his dragon and he took flight as they went to check the island for any lone Heartless.

Kairi woke up as she noticed hiccup was gone and a note was left for her. She read the note.

"I've gone to do my patrol with Toothless. I will be back before we have to go to the Killring for Dragon Training."

She got up and got dressed for the day as she exited the chiefs house. The sky was cloudy as it normally was at Berk and the fisherman were out to sea. Kairi walked on towards the forge to meet up with Adam. luckily the forge wasn't too far from the chief's house as she noticed Adam was at work on a small axe. "Hey morning Kai...Where's Hic at?" asked Adam

"He's out on patrol" said Kairi as she spotted Stoick and Gobber talking as they headed for the docks. "Lets go meet up with him then. No shame of letting him having all the fun" said Adam as he closed the shop down. Kairi smiled as she and Adam left the village and they too headed for the cove. The two whistled as flapping was heard. A white scaled Night Fury with blue eyes and a Boneknapper Dragon landed in the cove. "Hey Luna.." said Kairi as Luna purred as she hugged the dragon. The same day that Hiccup meet Toothless did Kairi met Luna who was all alone and scared. Valka brought her to the cove where Kairi and Luna bonded.

"Hey Skull. Ready for some action?" asked Adam as Skull wagged his bone tail. Skull is the very same Boneknapper that was his Dad's rival. Turns out all he wanted was Gobber's treasure which was his belt buckle to complete his armor so he can roar. "Alright let's catch up with Hiccup." said Adam as he got on Skull and Kairi on Luna as the two dragons took flight to catch up with Hiccup. "I wonder how Icefire is doing" said Kairi.

"He's doing fine" said Hiccup as he and Toothless came from right behind them. With him was Bron, Emily and Heather on their own dragons. Even though their mother was gone. They have taught Adam, Emily, Bron and Heather to bond with dragons and shown them that they are not the monsters everyone believes them to be. They even helped Master Virgo bond with his own dragon. A Stormcutter he named Cloudjumper. Emily's dragon is a Skrill she named Skyshadow due to his unique dark purple skales with a pink mark on his head. Bron's dragon is a Crimson Goregutter, A Boulder class dragon that is alot bigger than any other boulder class dragon with two large antlers. he named Crimson and Heather's dragon is a Razorwhip. A Sharp class dragon that has silver scales and green eyes. She named her Windshear.

The six dragons flew in a v formation as they flew around the island except the village. They flew for an hour before they started to make their way back to the cove. "Well another successful patrol" said Bron.

"Yep." said Emily on Skyshadow as he flew close to Crimson. Toothless looked down when he spotted something in the water as he dived down.

"Toothless! Whoa Hold up Bud!" shouted hiccup trying to get his dragon to pull up but he kept on going down

. "Come on, something is wrong?"said Kairi as the five dragons flew down to catch up with their Alpha.

Hiccup wondered what was wrong with Toothless when Toothless hovered. "What is it bud?, What's wrong?" asked Hiccup as Toothless pointed his head down to the water. Hiccup then saw a little girl on floating debris. She had dark red hair and she looked to be about 5. Her clothes were wet. "By the gods!" said Hiccup as Toothless was careful enough to hover as Hiccup scooped the little girl into his arms. Her skin felt icy cold and she was breathing heavily.

"My gods! Is she alright!" asked Kairi as the rest of them hovered. "I don't know. Let's head back to the cove" said Hiccup as the six dragons flew back to the cove with haste.

**/thirty minutes later./**

Hiccup and his friends now surrounded a small makeshift bed and laying on it was the little girl. A fire was going to warm her up since they didn't know how long she had been in the freezing water, Toothless and the other dragons watched nearby.

"I hope she's okay" said Kairi as she moved the rag off the girls forehead. Just then she began to stir as a pair of Emerald green eyes opened. The girl looked at Kairi as she smiled at her "Hello...are you okay?" asked Kairi. The girl thought she was an angel.

"i...I Think so" said the girl as she sat up from the bed. Emily brought over a bowl of warm soup and she offered it to the girl. "Thank you" she said as she took the bowl and quickly scarfed down the soup.

"We found you floating adrift in the sea." said Hiccup.

"How did you end up in the sea?" asked Bron.

The girl looked down before she said. "I was sailing with my mama and papa on our boat when we were attacked by a bunch of bad people on their own boats."

"Marauders" growled Hiccup. Marauders were a bunch of rogue vikings who didn't belong to any tribe but always attack others and raid villages for their food and resources.

"My mama and Papa fought them as best as they can until they fired their cannons at our ship and it was destroyed. I don;t even know if my mama and Papa are alright.." she said as she was about to start crying.

" It's okay...your safe now" said Kairi as she hugged the little girl who returned it as she sobbed into her arms. Hiccup and the others were silent as they felt sad for the little girl. She was considered an Orphan if her parents didn't survive the Marauder attack. "Your safe with us...What's your name?" asked Heather.

"Lily...My name is Lily" said Lily looking at them.

"Hello Lily..My name is Kairi" said Kairi.

"Bron is my name little one" said Bron.

"Emily" said Emily.

"Heather" said Heather.

"Adam" said Adam.

"And my name is Hiccup" said Hiccup as Lily giggled on hearing his name. "Thats a funny name" She said between laughs.

"Yeah i know. Not the best name" said Hiccup as Toothless made himself know as Lily hid in Kairi's shirt a bit afraid of the dragon "Oh it's okay. He's a friend" said Kairi as Lily looked at Toothless with curious eyes on seeing a Dragon not attacking.

"Lily. meet Toothless. Toothless. This is Lily" said Hiccup as Lily looked at Toothless. "Why is his name Toothless?" asked Lily tilting her head.

Toothless did his trademark gummy smile making Lily gasp in delight"You have no teeth?" she asked but Toothless revealed his retractable teeth. "Nope. Night Furies have retractable teeth." said Heather.

"Night Fury…" said Lily looking at the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death with wide eyes. "Don;t worry. Toothless is very nice and so are the other dragons who live here in the cove" said Adam pointing to the other five dragons who were resting. Lily then reach her hand towards Toothless who lowered his head down onto her palm. The girl felt warm scales on her hand as she looked at the dragon in awe. Toothless then gave her a big wet lick as she laughed. "Toothless don't cover her in saliva." said Kairi with a laugh.

Toothless grunted before he walked away on his hind legs as everyone laughed. "Guys we better get going to Dragon Training. It's starts in about thirty minutes." said Adam.

"Yeah. Let's head out" said Hiccup, in his arm was his Trusty Gronckle Iron Shield with a Night Fury on it. Kairi grabbed one of Goofy's old shields (Save the King KH2+). the six bid farewell to their dragons and left the Cove back to the village.

In another part of the forest. Astrid was getting her last practice in before dragon training. /Soon i will be the best dragon fighter ever and no one is gonna get in my way/ thought Astrid.

"Lass, shouldn't you be at the Ring?" asked Lavender as she was holding a basket full of berries and apples. Next to her was Cali holding a basket as well. "I was just about to head there Mom" said Astrid.

"Were about to head back to the village as well. We'll walk with you" said Lavender with a small smile. The three hoffersons left Astrid's training grounds towards the village. They went past some trees with an X mark on it. "Mama? Why do those tree's have marks on them?" asked Cali.

"That is the Forbidden Forest. The elders have banned anyone from entering that part of the forest." said Lavender.

"Why?" asked Cali.

"I do not know lass. It has been like that for as long as we vikings been here." said Lavender. Cali nodded done asking questions when they heard talking. "So what do you guys think of what pops is gonna do for today's lesson?" the voice belong to Adam.

"Knowing Gobber. He would always start with his motto." said Hiccup as he and his friends were right in front of the Hoffersons. Astrid noticed Bron, Emily and Heather with their own weapons on their backs. "Learning on the Job." said Kairi with a smile.

"You know. Despite being near the village. We never got a chance to actually talk to your Dad Adam" said Heather as she was holding Lily in her ams. Her Battleaxe on her back. Bron's weapon beside his keyblade was a two handed Warhammer and Emily sticks with her trusty Staff.

"Well, how about you guys meet him today after our lesson is done" said Adam with a smile. "He's the best blacksmith ever and he taught us everything involving blacksmithing."

"Sounds like a plan Adam" said Bron as the six were in the village with the hofferson's not that far from behind them. They noticed the empty plaza. "Where is everyone?" asked Kairi.

"Doing their own thing.." said Hiccup knowing that everyone was doing their daily chores. The fisherman out to sea and the hunters hunting for meat. The six came to a halt at the plaza.

"Yeah we should warn the Elders about the risks of Marauder attacks and to have increased protection for the Fisherman." said Heather as Lily was now walking alongside them holding Kairi's Hand. She was looking at the village with curious eyes,

"If they can;t then we'll bring out the Valkyrie to keep them safe." said Hiccup. The Valkyrie was Hiccup's Galleon that was given to him by a good friend of his mother. Jack Sparrow. A Pirate and captain of the Famous Black Pearl. The Valkyrie was docked at a hidden docked not to far from the cove. "Yeah. i'm sure Hawkeye is itching for some action against those Marauders." said Bron.

The six then came to a halt as they felt that something was wrong. "You guys feel that?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah...I don;t like it" said Emily as she gripped her staff. Bron reached for his warhammer as Heather's hand went for her axe. Adam pulled off Wyvernblaster off his back as Hiccup turned to look at his friends when several strange white creatures materialized behind him. "What in the name of Odin" said Lavender as Cali and Astrid were behind her looking at the strange white creatures.

**(Nobody fight-Tension Rising)**

Bron saw them as he got defensive. "Nobodies!"

Hiccup and Kairi turned to look at the Nobodies. Nobodies are born when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless. "Lily. Go and hide over there" said Hiccup as He summoned Dragon's Gaze as Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace. Astrid's and Lavenders eyes widne at the weapons that appeared in their hands. The one Kairi held was floral and the one that hiccup had was draconic with a giant green eye on the blade. "I'll keep you safe Lily" said Adam as he lead her to a spot to hide before he readied his weapon. "Let do this quick guys" said Hiccup as he charged in as he slashed a Dusk destroying it before blocking an Samurai Nobody's swords with his shield

Kairi jumped over Bron as she slashed a Creeper Nobody in the air with her Corkscrew attack. "Take this!" she said as she fired a Flower Shot taking down another dusk, "Was that magic?" asked Astrid looking at her former best friend as she was engaging another Dusk.

Heather with her axe parried a strike from a Samurai and she kicked the Nobody away before finishing it off with her axe. "Adam watch out!" she shouted before engaging an Assassin nobody.

Adam saw that he was being flanked by several Samurais. "Come and get some Meathead!" shouted Adam as he began firing Wyvernblaster. The arrows explode upon impact on the Nobodies. When one got close to him. He shoved it away with his weapon as Emily bonked it with her staff. "That's my girl!" shouted Bron as he tossed a Samurai away from him before hus used his hammer to crush a Creeper before he went to back up Emily agianst more creepers.

Hiccup was taking down Nobody after nobody as he took down any that was near him. He put his shield on his back before he said. "Alright time to try this new trick i learned. Formchange Duel Axe!"

The Dragon's Gaxe morphed into Two duel wieldable axes. They were black with the blades in the shape of wings and the green eyes were on the weapon. With his transformed keyblade did he resumed taking down the Nobodies.

/Did that keysword just turn into two small axes./ Thought Astrid as she watch her former best friends fight the white monsters. Even Lavender was taken back at Hiccup and Kairi's skills. Kairi muttered wtching her brother fight. "Showoff, but two can play at that game too. Formchange, Destiny Whip!"

her keyblade morphed into a Whip with thorns on it.

Kairi smacked a Nobody away with her Whip and then grabbed another one and tossed it into one that was giving Heather Trouble. "Nice one girl!" said Heather as she finished off a Dusk. Adam kept on firing his weapon at any stranglers as Emily finished off the last Nobody.

**(end Tension Rising.)**

The six regrouped as Kairi's and Hiccup's keyblades returned to their normal form. "Are we clear?" asked Hiccup.

"I don;t see anymore" said Bron with his warhammer still out.

"Good here" said Emily as the six lowered their weapons as Lily was intrigued by the Keyblade. "What is that?" asked Lily curious about the weapon in the haddock twins hands.

"We'll tell you later Lily once me and my brother are done with Dragon Training." said Kairi looking at her brother who nodded. Both of them dismissed their keyblades. "Okay" she chirped as the six friends moved on unaware that the three hoffersons saw them fight the Nobodies. "Mom what were those weapons those two had." asked Astrid.

"I have no idea lass. Never seen anything like them before." said Lavender when she saw Gothi looking at them. She put her finger to her lips and shook her head. "What?" said Astrid confused to what gothi was doing. Cali said. "She saying to not speak of what we just witnessed"

"Why Cali?" asked Lavender when Cali just shrugged her shoulders. Lavender and Astrid looked at Gothi who nodded to Cali before she too headed for the killring. The three Hofferson headed for the ring but questions were in Astrid's mind/what were those things and what was with those mysterious weapons that Hiccup and Kairi wielded. Why was Gothi telling us to never mention what we just saw. Either way...im going to find out. /

/Scene change/

Hiccup and his friends stayed clear away from the ring until Gobber got there which he was running late. So far it was just them, A few of the Elders who came to watch with the children. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and tuffnut. Snotlout and his friends were running late.

Astrid was watching them talk and Adam made a silly face to Lily who giggled in Bron's arms. Emily was holding Bron's other arms. Kairi and Heather were sitting next to each other laughing as was Hiccup since Adam was doing his funny faces for Lily.

"Why are you staring at Useless" asked Ruffnut who was beside her. She had noticed the other three newcomers next to them.

'I wasn't. Just wondering who those three are. Never seen them before" Astrid said to Ruffnut looking at them.

"Who knows but i hope that guys name is Buffy" said Ruffnut looking at Bron's muscles with a dreamy face.

"Alright you lot. Im here" said Gobber as he finallt arrived with Snotlout and his friends. he headed for the cage door to the ring. The teens participating in Dragon Training waited for him to opened the door. "Good luck guys' said Heather.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" yelled Gobber as he lead the teens through to the arena. The five of them look around as they took in the atmosphere, the deaths of dragons and what their future will be about. Gobber stayed near the entrance. Hiccup looked at the ring with disgust written on his face. He hated the Kill Ring because it was were dragons were killed for some pointless honor.

"No turning back" whispered Astrid as she was in the lead of the teens. Kairi rolled her eyes at her former friend as She, Hiccup and Adam stayed back noticing Gobber was looking at them but he shrugged it off. Unaware to them hiding behind Stoick's stone throne was a lone figure in a black coat was in the crowd. The figures gaze was on Hiccup and Kairi as it waited for the right moment.

"I hope I get some series burns" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, because burns is a great thing to have idiot" Hiccup said under his breath. The sooner the lesson was done. The better so he can go report to the elders about the Marauders.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" agree Astrid.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it" said Adam sarcastic as Kairi and Hiccup looked at their friend with a chuckle as Gobber now stood in front of them. "Let's get started" yelled Gobber, "the recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon of front off the entire village." The teens smiled at that while Hiccup, Kairi and Adam were silent.

/not interested Gobber, i already know my future/ Hiccup thought as he eyed his sister. She nodded as they held their shields.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight" said Gobber cheerfully, pointing to cages behind him.

Out of all the teenagers, Fishlegs is the most excited, literally bouncing on his feet.

"The Deadly Nadder" said Gobber, Fishlegs whispered a step behind him. "Speed eight, armour sixteen." And this carries on for the rest of the Dragons.

"The Hideous Zippleback." "Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare." "Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror." "Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"Can you stop that?" yelled Gobber, "and the Gronckle."

"Jaw strength, eight" whispered Fishlegs. Gobber grabbed the lever ready to release the dragon from it's cage. .

"Oh a smart boy. I like him" said Heather looking at Fishlegs. Bron and Emily chuckled as lily was confused. Gobber pulls the lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors. This slightly scared the teenagers exept for Adam

"Whao, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?" yelled Snotlout.

"Son, What is my Motto" said Gobber looking at Adam who was holding a shield with two skulls on it. "Learning on the Job Dad" said Adam.

"That's right!" said Gobber with a grin.

A muddy brown Gronckle charges out of her prison, causing the recruits to run in different directions.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead" shouted Gobber, in order to be heard over all the chaos, "quick, what is the first thing you are going to need?"

"A doctor?" answered Hiccup with his shield ready. Kairi also had her shield as well. "No thats for after hic" laughed Kairi.

"Extra Undies?" asked Adam as Gobber laughed at his son's answer.

"Plus five speed?" yelled Fishlegs.

"A shield" Astrid shouted.

"Shield," confirmed Gobber, "go! Good job on the shields lad, lass"

The teens without shields run all the to the shield which have been lying in a row on the ground.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started to fight over a shield with a skull on it."figures they are fighting again" said Kairi with an eyeroll while holding her shield up.

"Get your hands of my shield!" yelled Tuffnut.

"There are like a million shields" argued Ruffnut.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers" retorted Tuffnut, so Ruffnut bashes him on the head with the shield.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it" smirked Ruffnut just before the shield was blown out of her hands as the Gronckle made itself known.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut go in circles until they eventually land in a daze.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Out!" yelled Gobber as if it was like a game.

"Those two need to quit fighting especially on the field." said Bron as Emily and Heather agreed with their friend.

"What?" groaned the twins as they tried to find their bearings before they

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and eats them as the teens gather on the far side of the ring.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim"

Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs start hitting their shields with their weapons while Hiccup and Kairi lept their distance with their shields.

The disorentited Dragon shakes her head, the noise getting to her as her vision was blurry. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber called out the teens.

"Five!" yelled Snotlout. Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

"No, six" yelled Fishlegs, only to get his shield blown out of his grip.

"Fishlegs, out!" yelled Gobber, and Fishlegs ran out screaming. Heather felt a little bad for the boy. She then spotted a lone figure in a black coat watching the training. "Bron" whispered Heather as he noticed the figure. "I see him." he whispered.

"What do we do?" asked Emily.

"We wait until we find out what he wants" said Bron as he kept an eye on the figure.

Hiccup, Adam and Kairi were behind a wooden beam as they began to plan their attack. "So how do you want to do this?" asked Hiccup.

"Keep out distances and hopefully this lesson will be over. Fishlegs and the twins are all out." said Kairi.

"Oi get in there you three!" said Gobber as the Gronckle fired her next shot at them. The three yelped as they moved out, the three kept their distance from the gronckle. Astrid was performing her technique and gets ready to strike only for Snotlout to appear beside her

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out" started Snotlout, but Astrid rolled away, causing Snotlout to get shot at, "Snotlout out" said Gobber. Scarlett, Dogsbreath and Boarneck were stunned to see their leader out before Useless and Weakling.

Astrid was now near Hiccup as he kept his shield up. Kairi and Adam were still in the ring. "So, I guess it's just you and me" said Hiccup not taking his eye off the dragon.

"Nope just you" said Astrid as the Gronckle shot at them. She got out of the way as did Hiccup. "

"One shot left!" Gobber yelled. The dragon followed Hiccup who didn't lower his shield or turn his back to the dragon. He backed up with his shield still up. He was soon back against the wall as The Gronckle was ready to fire until Gobber grabbed the dragon with his hook, causing it to misfire and pulled it away.

"And that's six" said Gobber, "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

Gobber locks the Dragon away in it's cell as Hiccup lowered his shield. "Remember this..A dragon always goes for the Kill." Gobber said to the teens. They nodded to him exept for Hiccup. /and yet you all understand Nothing about dragons. not when you wont even take chance to study them like my mom/ thought Hiccup looking at Gobber.. "You alright?" asked Kairi as she came over to her brother.

"Yep" said Hiccup putting his shield on his back. The three exit the ring as Bron. Heather, Emily and Lily came over to them. The teens noticed them as did Gobber as they exit the ring as well. "Who are those guys?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Hic. we got company" said Bron as Hiccup, Kairi and Adam saw the boy in the black coat. He was standing not to far from them as he was near the bridge back to Berk.

/End of Chapter/

**"Who is the mysterious figure?" Next chapter will be the reveal of the boy in the black coat and the Teens of Berk encounter the Heartless for the first time. Also Sora and his friends arrive to Berk as well.**


End file.
